


Il sapore dell'amore

by Moe89



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"In qualità di ottimo cuoco, Hannibal credeva fortemente di saper riconoscere i cibi semplicemente dal loro sapore. Questa sua credenza era il motivo principale per cui aveva sempre avuto la presunzione di pensare di potersi definire una delle poche persone al mondo conoscitrici di ogni sapore esistente. Eppure gli era bastata una notte con Will Graham per cambiare idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il sapore dell'amore

In qualità di ottimo cuoco, Hannibal credeva fortemente di saper riconoscere i cibi semplicemente dal loro sapore. Questa sua credenza era il motivo principale per cui aveva sempre avuto la presunzione di pensare di potersi definire una delle poche persone al mondo conoscitrici di ogni sapore esistente. Eppure gli era bastata una notte con Will Graham per cambiare idea.  
L'odore che il suo corpo nudo e tremante d'eccitazione emanava, il sapore delle sue labbra arrossate dai baci contro le proprie, era qualcosa di nuovo e divino per Hannibal. Ed era proprio perchè era qualcosa di divino che lo psichiatra si riscopriva sempre più spesso bisognoso di sentire, di assaggiare, il corpo dell'amante, come se quello fosse un nuovo tipo di droga sperimentale.  
Will dal canto suo sembrava non essere niente affatto dispiaciuto dalle continue attenzioni che Hannibal gli riservava o dei vari marchi rossi che gli lasciava ad ornamento su tutto il corpo.  
Ogni volta che il dottore gli diceva che gli era impossibile smettere di morderlo o di leccarlo, che la sua pelle aveva un sapore così inebriante da rendergli impossibile il lasciarlo andare, l'insegnante rideva e ribatteva dicendo che se ne era fatto una mezza idea contando i milioni di succhiotti che aveva su tutto il corpo e che avrebbe avuto difficoltà a coprire.  
Dopo aver sentito il sapore di Will, Hannibal non era stato più lo stesso. Adesso ogni volta che qualcuno gli chiedeva di preparare il piatto migliore che avesse mai provato, Hannibal si limitava a scuotere la testa ed a definire la cosa impossibile, dicendo con noncuranza che il sapore migliore era quello che non si poteva impiattare.


End file.
